


Nightmares

by leowritestuff



Series: Zukka Week 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Sokka wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Zuko alone crying.For Zukka Week Day Four; Nightmares





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Theres actually nothing romancey at all in this but many good relationships started out with friendship.

Sokka was awake, and he hated it. He had woken up, and reluctantly decided that he would get up and get dressed and all that stuff because he usually wakes up in the middle of the day, and he doesn't want to waist the rest of it. The only problem, however, is that when he went outside, instead of the sun being high in the sky like always... 

It was the fucking middle of the night. 

Sokka had groaned and complained, cursing every spirit in existence except for Yue because he would never curse Yue, thrown his shirt off and untied his hair, to lazy to take off his pants despites the oppressive heat of the summer nights at the Western Air Temple.

The only problem was that no matter how hard he tried...

He just couldn't go back to fucking sleep. 

So here Sokka was, completely done with the world, lying in bed. Reluctantly, he decided that sense he can't fucking sleep, a walk might help him.

So with a groan, Sokka got up, quickly put on his shirt, and wandered over to his room's opening and walked out. 

Sokka was always fond of water sense he grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, so one of his favorite places in the Temple was the open room with the fountain. Thats where his feet lead him too right now, as walked out of the quiet hallway of the Western Air Temple and into the open room. It was quiet and peaceful, the clear sky littered with the stars, and Sokka could look straight past the open side and see Yue. He smiled at her sadly. 

Sokka stood there, quietly, taking everything in. The whistling of the wind, and rushing of the fountain. Nighthoppers chirped and sang, and he could hear the occasional far away hoot of an owl-hawk. That's when he noticed a different noise. 

It was really quiet, so quiet it was very difficult to discern. But Sokka could swear it almost sounded like ...crying?

Sokka frowned immediately, looking around to see if he could figure out who it was. He was worried, what could happen to make someone come out to the gardens in the middle of the night and cry? 

Listening intently, Sokka carefully walked around to locate the person. 

And he found them, curled up against a column, facing the canyon in a fetal position, hugging their knees. The person's face was burried, muffling his sobs. 

Despites his hidden face, Sokka knew who it was instantly. Sokka took a step forward, before stalling as he knew that Zuko didn't like seeming "weak" in front others. But looking at Zuko, Sokka couldn't make himself leave. 

"Zuko?" Sokka asked quietly, trying to get his attention so he wouldn't startle him. 

At the sound of his voice Zuko looked up from his knees. His eyes went wide, the right one red and tear stained, his cheek glistling wet. Sokka's heart ached at the site, frown deepening.

"What do you want?" Zuko croaked out and scowled. His voice was rough and harsh, and it had wavered slightly, as if it might break at any moment. 

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked him softly, taking a step closer. 

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Zuko bit back harshly, but Sokka could still hear the pain behind it. 

Sokka winced at the answer. "Sorry- I-" He took a deep breath, looking over Zuko with a frown. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Zuko's eyes widened for a split second, mouth open as if to talk, before looking away, up towards the sky. 

Sokka looked Zuko over and frowned, sighing before walking over and taken a seat next to him. 

Zuko looked at him, bewildered. "What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sokka asked back. "I'm keeping you company." 

Zuko looked down and muttered. "It's just a nightmare. I don't want to talk about it."

Sokka kept looking at the sky while he answered. "I'm not saying you had to." 

Zuko looked at Sokka amd opened his mouth in retort, but he didn't say a word. He closed his mouth and looked off at the stars. 

Hesitantly, Zuko spoke. "...Thanks." 

Sokka nodded his head. "Anything for a friend." 

And together they sat in the middle of the night night, looking at the stars.


End file.
